Yu-Gi-Oh GX:Frosted Star
by DarkFenrir215
Summary: A new student arrives at duel academy over a week late, due to an incident. After he arrives, he says plans to take the position of best duelist in the school. Just why do a series of strange events start to occur after he arrives. *Original Deck, but not very broken. May add more pairings. Gets darker later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This takes place a week or so after Duel Academy starts. I'm exactly not sure when Jaden duels Chazz, so this happens a bit after that. Also, this has an OC main character and only the first chapter will be from someone else's perspective, although I will switch POVs from time to time.**

Chapter 1-Arrival Of The Beast

"Wake up, Jaden!"

I heard my best friend and roommate, Syrus Truesdale, yelling to wake me up, as usual. I got up and turned to him. He has light blue hair, olive colored eyes, and the slifer red uniform.

"What's the problem, sy? Why are you yelling?"

"We're late again! Hurry up and get up!"

"Oh, no! This is the second time this week already!" I jumped up and rushed to get ready. Mr-er-Doctor Crowler is really going to lay into us today. After about two minutes, I finished getting ready and started running out of the door.

"Come on, Sy! We can't be any later!"

"Jaden! Wait up for me!"

* * *

I stopped for a bit, so Syrus could catch up to me. After he did, we ran through the forest all the way to Dr. Crowler's class. He was wearing an obelisk blue uniform, albeit with pink ruffles on the shoulders and collar. He also has blonde hair in a ponytail bound into a ponytail, and has crescent shaped earrings. As we ran in, he turned to us with a glare. Eh, tough love, I suppose.

"Late again, slifer slackers? Although, I suppose I shouldn't expect you to be on time. Take a seat, or do you want to go to the chancellor?"

"No, sir!" We both rushed to out seats, which were luckily near the front. After we sat down, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back and saw my friend bastion Misawa. He has neat black hair, gray eyes, and wore the Ra yellow uniform.

He spoke in his signature british accent. "Why were you guys late this time?"

I grinned. "I overslept again."

He had a dumbfounded look, before he rubbed his temples. "Unbelievable. You guys are really Crowler's worst nightmare-"

"Yuki! Misawa!" Crap. Doctor Crowler screeched our names from the front of the room. "If you think that you

can talk over my lesson; Why don't one of you answer this question? Yuki, what is a ritual summon?"

Oh, he asked something easy. Phew. "A ritual summon is a type of special summon by using a ritual spell. You sacrifice monsters whose levels are equal to or greater than the monster you want to summon. You must have both the ritual monster and spell in your hand. Also, each ritual spell correlates to only the monsters in their texts."

Crowler grumbled. "I guess you were paying attention after all. Either way, turn around and listen!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Doctor!" He snapped.

After Dr. Crowler's class finally ended, it was time to go to my favorite class. That is, to say, practical dueling. Before I could leave, Bastion and Syrus called out to me.

"Hmm, What's up, Bas and Sy?"

Bastion seemed slightly annoyed. "Why do you give nicknames to everyone?"

"Because it's more interesting that way." He sighed, but ultimately didn't say anything.

Syrus decided to speak up. "So...did you guys hear?"

"Huh, hear what, Sy?"

"Yes, what are you talking about, Syrus?"

He seemed to be taken off-guard. "Really? If anyone knew, I thought it would be you two."

Now he piqued my interest. "Alright, spill it. What is it, Sy?"

He leaned in slightly and whispered. "There are rumors that a new student is coming here."

Bastion scratched his head. "Really? But why now? It's already been over a week."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Isn't it a weird time to come here? You sure it's not just rumors, Sy?"

"Well, I never said that it was confirmed. But, from what the rumors said-he had an issue on the day of the exam, so he had to take on another day. And that's why he's late. We'll find out tomorrow for sure."

"Wait! It'll be tomorrow!" I realized that I shouted and quieted down in a couple of seconds, after apologizing.

"Why are you so excited? I just said that it was a rumor."

"Yeah, but think about it, Sy. If it is true; He's good enough that he made it into the academy without being there the first day."

"Ah, he's right. I may have to make a deck specifically for him, in that case." Bastion seemed giddy as well. I guess no matter how different we are. In the end, we're still duelists.

"Oh, by the way. Shouldn't we head to Practical Dueling?"

"Crap!"

* * *

"Sorry, we're late!" As the three of us rushed to the dueling field, we apologized to the teacher, Ms. Hatsuki. She has long, glossy silver hair that reaches her ankles, pale blue eyes, and wore the obelisk blue uniform, although the blue and white was inverted. She seemed amused and told us to take a seat. After we did, she went in the center of the dueling arena and spoke through a microphone, so that we could all hear.

"Okay, students of duel academy. Today we'll have you officially get situated to this school. Can two of you volunteer to duel in front of everyone here?"

My hand immediately shot up. She saw me and smiled softly. "Alright, in that case, Jaden Yuki and Elizabeth Yosuga. Come on up."

I giddily walked to the duel arena until I stood ten feet away from my opponent. My opponent was a girl a year or two older than me. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, hazy violet eyes, and wore a Ra yellow uniform. She smiled.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"Who? Me? Nah, i'll win." As we started up our duel disks, Ms. Hatsuki gave the signal to start our duel.

"Duel!"

Turn 1-Jaden-4000 Lp

Hand-5

"I'll go first!" I looked at my hand and smiled. I can beat her in a few turns. "First, I activate polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A blue and orange void sucked in my two cards and put a new one in their place.

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. ATK-2100, DEF-1200.)

"I end my turn. Your move."

Turn 2-ELizabeth-4000 LP

Hand-6

She smirked as she eyed my Flame Wingman warily. "So that's the card that took out Crowler's golem. Hom interesting. I draw!" She looked at her new card and smirked even wider. "I set three cards and place I monster in defense mode. End turn."

Turn 3-Jaden-4000 LP

Hand-3

E. Hero Flame Wingman-2100 ATK

"I draw." She has three facedowns and a monster. Now, the question is; Is she baiting me or are they actually strong cards. I have no choice but to find out. "I summon Elemental hero Sparkman. Next, i'll attack. Flame Wingman! Attack her facedown! Infernal Ravager!" Flame wingman opened his dragon mouth and poured a torrent of flames towards the facedown. As the facedown shattered, Elizabeth smiled as she wagged her finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I activate my destroyed monsters effect. When Moonlit Amulet is destroyed by battle-the monster that destroyed it can no longer attack or change its battle position." A silver necklace with a pale blue amulet appeared on the field before freezing Flame Wingman's wing.

So, it wasn't a bluff. "I activate Wingman's superpower. You take 1200 damage." Stray ember reached her as she grunted.

"Next, I attack directly with Sparkman! Go, Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman slammed the ground, causing a lightning bolt to strike Elizabeth. "I end my turn."

Turn 4-Elizabeth-1200 LP

Hand-2

"Draw. I suppose it's time to take this seriously. I activate my facedown, call of the haunted. I resurrect my Moonlit Amulet, but don't get too attached. I activate polymerization to fuse the moonlit amulet on my field with the sunray amulet in my hand. _Resonating hope shall defile the dream. Block the dream of a higher plane._ Fusion summon! Level 6, Eclipse Pendant!" As she finished saying those words, a stream of half black and half white light flashed. I blocked my eyes and after I turned back to her field, I saw a Pendant that was half black and half silver. There was an engraving of a black sun on the silver side and an engraving of a silver moon on the black side.

(Eclipse Pendant. ATK-2000, DEF-1800)

"I activate my pendant's effect. I can lock down monster zones equal to the amount of monsters you control. So, say bye-bye to two of them." She waved and a black light fell on one of my monster zones and a white one on the other. "And then, I flip over my facedown. Solar Flare. When I control a light type monster, neither of us can use any trap cards. However, I can't attack this turn so...I end my turn."

Turn 5-Jaden-4000 LP

Hand-3

E Hero Flame Wingman 2100 ATK

E Hero Sparkman-1600 ATK

I may be in trouble. "I draw!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a boat was approaching duel academy. There was a fifteen year old boy laying down on the wooden boards with his eyes closed.

"So, are you excited to start your years at duel academy, er-sorry, but what was your name again?"

The boy opened his eyes and moved a red bang off of his eyes. He smirked and spoke in an excited voice. "Yeah, I can't wait. I'll crush them beneath my heel. Also...the name's Yuri Toujou."

 **A/N**

 **And the first chapter is done. Let me know how I can improve this fanfic. So, basically tell me how I can make it more coherent, ideas you feel would make this better, or submit OCs if this story ever reaches that point. Also let me know whether I should describe canon characters, as I feel it gets redundant, but I want your opinions. Thanks for reading. Leave a review, and even follow if you feel like it. And with that, i'm signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2-Helldive Scorcher

Turn 5-Jaden-4000 LP

Hand-3

E. Hero Flame WIngman-2100 ATK

E. Hero Sparkman-1600 ATK

"I may be in trouble," Jaden said. "I draw!" He looked at the card he just drew and gave a mirthless smile. "I guess it can at least buy some time. He slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell, Hero's Smile. You can't attack until your next turn. End turn."

Turn 6-Elizabeth-1200 LP

Hand-1

Eclipse Pendant-2000 ATK

"Draw!" Elizabeth smiled as she drew her card. I activate the equip spell, moonlit sonnet, on my Eclipse Pendant. It can't be affected by your spell cards. I'll end my turn."

Turn 7-Jaden-4000 LP

Hand-3

E. Hero FW-2100 ATK

E. Hero Sparkman-1600 ATK

"I draw!" _So she has a lockdown deck. Tsk. That'll be annoying._ "Jaden narrowed his eyes. _I can't do anything that'll stop her. If only I could fuse._ "I...end my turn."

Turn 8-ELizabeth-1200 LP

Hand-1

Eclipse Pendant-2000 ATK

"Draw!" Elizabeth glanced at the card she drew before turning back to Jaden. _I have him where I want him. He can't use traps, my card isn't affected by his spells, and he lost two of his monster zones._ "What's the matter? I thought you were gonna win?"

Jaden smiled warily. "Yeah, I guess I did say that. I still have life points. Though."

"Not for long." I summon Dawn Amulet in attack position." A panel appeared that said that the new monster had 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF. "I attack your Sparkman with my Eclipse Pendant. Go, total eclipse!" At those words, the inverted pendant shot an intertwining beam of black and white at the blue and gold hero. It shattered on impact, and some stray energy from the beam hit Jaden. "I end my turn. Try to entertain me, please."

Turn 9-Jaden-3600 LP

Hand-4

E. Hero FW-2100 ATK

"I...draw." Jaden's eyes lit in delight after seeing what he drew. _This'll make or break this duel._ "I activate pot of greed! I draw two cards." _Just what type of luck is this? I have a chance to win now! "_ I activate polymerization! I fuse the Flame Wingman on my field and the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand! _Enchanted winds shall cause a new revelation! Blistering winds shall give birth to a new hero!_ Come forth, Elemental Hero Skydive Blaze Wingman!" After those words, a searing wind blew all around the room. After it ceased, a figure around six feet tall was revealed. It had the same face as Flame Wingman, although it's eyes were a lighter shade of red. However, the most prominent feature on it were the two large wings behind him. They spread ten feet across and were white feathered. A panel appeared that read-2300 ATK and 2000 DEF.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at this. "A new elemental hero? I don't like this one bit."

Meanwhile, in the stands, Bastion also observed the new monster. "Why did he summon that? Does it have a game changing ability?"

Syrus piped in as well. "I think it has to. He seems quite confident in this card."

Jaden eyed ELizabeth's field. _Does she have a plan? I don't want to risk it, but I have no choice._ "I...attack your Eclipse Amulet with my Skydive Wingman. Go! Attack with Helldive Scorcher!" My wingman burst his entire body into bright crimson flames and flew up into the ceiling, and then he dived, piercing through the black and silver pendant. "At this moment, Blaze Wingman's effect activates! I banish it, and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK. Plasma Flare!" Suddenly, Skydive Wingman combusted, making fireballs hit Elizabeth.

-Jaden Wins-

Jaden approached the Ra student, "Great duel. You almost had me."

The silver haired girl pouted slightly. "You're telling me. I screwed myself over."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Elizabeth revealed the one card in her hand. Mirror Force. "If I didn't negate all traps, I would've had that. But let bygones be bygones. What's up with that Skydive Wingman? I'm assuming it has more effects."

Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, it would've went off on a monster with more ATK than it. Honestly, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to reveal it now."

"That's understandable. It is extremely powerful. I'm going on a limb, but i'm assuming that the other effect is even stronger." A nod from Jaden confirmed it.

"By the way, if you don't mind; Can you duel me again another time?"

Elizabeth seemed perplexed. "Of course. Did you think that I wouldn't want a rematch? Anyway, I should be off. See you some other time."

"Yeah. Of Course."

* * *

"Yo, kid! We're here!"

A fifteen year old boy got sat up immediately at those words. He had what could only be described as a shiteating grin. "Finally. I wonder who'll be the first one to become prey for my deck?" The person in question had golden eyes and spiky red-violet hair, with lighter crimson streaks in them. He currently has on blue faded jeans and a white v-neck under a black hoodie. However, he's supposed change to the blue uniform when he officially arrives as a student. As the boat that he was on officially docked, he jumped off immediately after thanking the crew. He started walking through the forest for a while. After fifteen minutes, he saw the large building residing over all the other things on the island, except the volcano. After he reached the front, he called out to a blonde teacher.

"Hey! Are you a teacher?"

The man did a one over on him. "Why, yes I am. Why are you out of uniform?"

Yuri sighed. "I don't exactly have it. Can you show me the chancellor?"

"Oh! You're the new student? My name is Doctor Crowler. Follow me."

He started walking, and Yuri followed after the doctor, with his hands shoved into his pockets. After a few minutes, the duo reached the chancellor's office, and went in after knocking. The chancellor was sitting with his back towards them.

Crowler coughed, gaining the chancellor's attention, causing him to turn towards them. The chancellor smiled softly. "So, you're the new student?"

"Yeah, my name's Yuri. Yuri Toujou. Nice to meet you, chancellor."

"Likewise. My name's Chancellor Sheppard. I'll get this over with for now. What do you strive for at this academy?"

Yuri grinned. "I wish to take the position of the top duelist. With that being said...can you place me in Slifer Red?"

Both Sheppard and Crowler widened their eyes in shock. Crowler was the first to have an outburst. "What!? Why would you want to be a slacker!?"

Yuri rubbed his ear. "Dude, stop yelling. Chill out. You can do it, right? If I qualify for Obelisk, I should be overqualified for Slifer, if anything."

The chancellor was back to his senses. "But why? You do realize that Slifers are viewed as the bottom of the barrel, don't you."

"Yeah. But it'll make climbing to the top that much more interesting. And besides, there are people who'll avoid dueling me if they see that i'm blue. If they see that i'm a weak little Slifer; They'll have no choice but to duel me, for their ego, if nothing else."

The chancellor sighed. "Very well. If that is what you want. I'm double checking, but your deck is-"

"My deck is 'Danger Beasts,' a deck based on rituals."

"I figured as much. So, you used a test deck at the entrance exam?"

"Yep. Shouldn't you help the doctor? He seems like he's having a mid-life crisis."

"Let him be. He'll survive. Wait a bit. I'll have come to take you to your dorm. Also...here's your uniform." He tossed a package with a red uniform towards the red haired teen.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." As he was talking to the chancellor, he took off his hoodie and put on the red jacket with the front opened, showing his shirt. The jacket had the red and white inverted. "I'd say that it fits me. I wonder if there's a bunch of strong duelists here?"

* * *

Currently, the red haired boy was walking through the forest with the head teacher of the SLifer dorm. After ten minutes, they reached it. Yuri eyed it with concern.

"It will stay up right? Like I won't wake up to it collapsed?"

Mr. Banner laughed and spoke in his thick accent. "No, it won't. You'll be fine. Although, you will have a roommate."

"That's fine. By the way, who would you say is the current strongest duelist in this dorm?"

"I can't answer that. Here's your key and Your room is the one all the way on the left."

"Alright. Thanks." He started making his way to his room before bumping into a brunette.

"Sorry." The brunette apologized. "Oh, I've never seen you before."

"It's fine. I'm a new student. My name is Yuri Toujou."

"I'm Jaden Yuki, and...this is Syrus Truesdale." He pointed towards a blue haired boy who left the door behind him.

"Ummm, nice to meet you." He pulled towards Jaden and whispered. "Jaden, who is this?"

"Oh, that's the new student, Sy."

"So, it was true!"

"Yeah. It was." Yuri cut in, while looking absently towards the volcano.

"Hey, Yuri!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"You should duel me!"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired. See ya." With that, he went to his room and fell asleep without unpacking. He only had one thought before going to sleep. _Tomorrow will be quite interesting._

 **And that's the chapter. The next one will longer, so don't worry about that. Thanks for reading. I appreciate everyone who took time to read this and favorite or follow. I wasn't expecting so many of you to actually follow this story so fast. The next chapter should come out in the next two or three days.**


	3. Chapter 3-Tag Match! Reds VS Blues

Yuri P.O.V.

"Yo! You should get up or you'll be late to class." It was an unfamiliar voice that said this. I opened my eyes to see a boy my age sitting on the chair across the bunk bed. He was already dressed in his standard Slifer red uniform, although he had navy blue bandana wrapped around his neck. He has sea green eyes and long navy blue hair matching his bandana. He had a deck case on the desk in front of him, with some cards sprawled out in front of him, although I couldn't see what they were. I got up and put on my white and red jacket.

"Yeah. thanks. There should still be a bit over an hour left before class starts, though. Do you always get up this early?" I said this while looking down at my jacket, fiddling with my buttons.

"Yeah. We have to wake up earlier than most since our dorm is further. By the way, my name is Norman Hirata. I'm your roommate from now on. Nice to meet you."

I cracked a small smile, deciding that I should be on good terms with my roommate. "Likewise. My name's Yuri Toujou. By the way, are you working on your deck this early?"

He seemed to forget that he left his deck behind him on the table. "What do you mean?"

I pointed. "Behind you. You have a deck case and cards sprawled out. I was just curious since that would mean that you were up way earlier than this."

He turned around and then turned back, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, this? Nah, it's just a test deck. This is my real deck." He pulled his shirt up a bit, showing a crimson deck case attached to his belt.

"Oh, cool. If you don't mind me asking; What type of deck do you run?" Speaking of decks, that reminds me. I reached into my backpack , which was on the floor next to the bed. Luckily, nothing seemed to be changed even a bit. Meaning that he didn't go snooping through my stuff. I took out a sapphire colored deck case and attached it to my belt.

"My test deck is reptile type. As for my true deck...I guess you'll just find out eventually. How about you?"

I wonder. Should I let him know fully or just give a half truth. I'll go for the latter. "It's a deck that focuses on high attack, strong effect water ritual monsters."

I seemed to pique his interest. "So, is there no weaknesses? It sounds pretty damn broken."

"Nah, it does. The biggest issue is bricking. Most of the rituals are high level. Also, since I have a large assortment of ritual monsters, I get multiple ritual spells, or a ritual spell and a card that I can't summon with it often." Fuck, why did I tell him that. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, considering he was staring at me with a blank stare.

He sighed. "Come on, dawg. Since you told me all that; I have no choice but to give you more information."

Wait. What? "Hold up. Why, though?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean why? It's unfair if I know that much about your deck and you know next to nothing about mine." This guy. He's way too naive. What if I was lying? Not that I was or anything like that. He continued. "My psychic type deck's weakness is a lack of attack points on their own. They have powerful control effects, but low attack by themselves. Also, I suppose i'll tell you my true deck. It's an urban legend deck."

Urban legend. That's really interesting. I wonder what type of playstyle it has, and great. Now I can't wait to duel him, although I think i'll hold off for now. I looked over at the clock, and saw that there was still forty minutes left. "When should we leave out? You've been here longer than me, so i'll leave it to you."

He looked over at the clock. "We should be good if we leave in ten minutes. You should get ready though. If we go earlier, it's better. I'll wait outside for you."

"Yeah, thanks." He stepped outside, and I wore the rest of my uniform. I put on my duel disk in standby mode and walked out of the door, after putting my key into my pocket. I saw Norman leaning on the railing of the railing. I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Come on. Let's go."

"Yeah. I kind of want to try a new route. I heard that it was a shortcut." He replied.

"Let's try it out. There's nothing to lose."

* * *

Me and Norman were walking through a forest road more towards the left compared to the one I used yesterday. As we were walking, we were making small talk.

"By the way, Yuri."

"Yeah, what's up?" I was curious, since he'd been quiet for a bit.

"Did you hear any strange rumors?" He looked at me expectantly, for whatever reason.

"Rumors? I don't think so. I'm the wrong person to ask, today's my first official day."

"True. But keep this in mind, I heard that there's quite a few wonders on this island." Wonders, what does he- my thoughts were cut off by Norman sidetracking whimsically. "I heard that there are ten wonders on the island. I heard that there's an abandoned dorm and a hidden labyrinth and a cursed card in the volcano and a cursed cave and a duelist so strong that he can beat Kaiba with his cyber dragons-"

I cut him off. "Yo, chill out. Also, i'm at least 98% sure that the last one is just an exaggeration. So, are you planning to investigate these?"

There was no hesitation. "Of course! Why would I not? Also, the last one may or may not be an exaggeration. No one's apparently seen the Kaiser's full strength." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly after this.

I raised an eyebrow. Kaiser? Sounds kind of pretentious, doesn't it. But that must mean that he's this academy's strongest duelist; That just means that i'll have to eventually defeat him. And when I do, i'll have that moniker myself. That, or i'll change it to something even more obnoxious. That's unlikely, though. Speaking of pretentious, I heard a voice yell towards us.

"Hey! You filthy reds!"

I smirked. First day and already having a asshole trying to challenge me. Today must be my lucky day. I turned around, and noticed that Norman did as well. I narrowed my eyes when I saw two Obelisk blues walking towards us. One of them had chestnut colored hair and royal blue eyes. The other one had black hair and hazel eyes. The one with black hair walked towards us to the point where we stood a couple feet apart. He spoke and I recognized his voice as the one who called out to us. I narrowed my eyes and kept a gaze on his friend, after I saw him giving me and Norman an analytical glare. The hazel eyed blue decided to act like he's top shit, as blues tend to do. I heard about them before I came here, but I didn't expect to encounter one this fast.

"So, Slifer scum. What are you doing here?" He sneered and hissed a bit. Actually...that's kind of funny. He kind of looks like a garden snake. I tried to stifle a laugh and see how pissed off I can make him.

"I dunno. I was thinking of taking a dump in front of your dorm and then heading to class."

To my pleasant surprise, Norman joined in. "Personally, I was going to take a piss through an open window." He had his hands behind his head, most likely to piss them off even more. It seemed to work, considering the black haired one snarled slightly. Oh my god, he really does look like a snake. That's hilarious.

"How dare you! Do you want me to crush you?" Oh, that's interesting. This little insect thinks that he can take me on. He doesn't seem to understand that an insect will always be an insect. Before I could say anything, the imbeciles friend stepped in.

"Are you braindead, Tyler? Do you really think that they were serious?" He glared at the black haired kid, now revealed as Tyler, with his icy blue eyes.

"Wha- What do you mean, Malik?" He seemed genuinely flabbergasted. I'm being inclined to believe that Malik is right in thinking that this kid's braindead. Malik spoke to Tyler like he was a small child. A small, below average, child. In fact, it seemed like he was chastising him.

"They were clearly taunting you. And you almost fell for it, idiot. However, I must say that you two are quite brave, or perhaps stupid, to trying to spite an Obelisk blue."

I decided to test the waters with this Malik. "Who knows? Maybe we were serious the entire time."

He sighed. "I highly doubt that. But let's say that you were serious. Duel me."

Oh, this is amusing. I should see if he's trying to bait me. "Why though? I'm just Slifer scum. Doesn't it look bad if you challenge a red?"

He smiled mirthlessly. "As if I care. You never denied the duel. So, does that mean you'll do it?"

I smirked. "Of course. You'll be my first prey. Are you ready to get devoured?"

Malik laughed, before getting stone faced. "Prey? That's interesting. I'll hunt dow your predators."

Tyler joined in the conversation. "Hey! That's not fair. I want in, too. Let's make this a tag duel."

I looked towards Malik. "What do you say? I'm down. It seems like it'll be much more interesting this way."

He shrugged. "I'm down for it. Who'll be your partner, though?"

I turned towards Norman. "What do you say, Norman? Are you willing to be my partner for this duel?"

He shrugged and flicked his hand up slightly. "I'm cool with it. But when will the duel take place?"

Malik cut in. "I can ask to let us duel during Practical Dueling. We can duel today if your teachers are willing to let you skip. Who do you have after your first class today?"

"Crowler." Norman answered immediately.

"That's good. I can pull in a favor from him." Must be nice being a blue.

"Hibiki." I answered nonchalantly.

"Which one?" Malik looked at me with an inquisitive look.

"Midori. She's the other Practical Dueling teacher, so it should be easy to convince her to merge the classes for today."

"Yeah, I agree." Malik nodded.

"So now that's settled, I can't wait to beat you."

"That's amusing. Since when can a peasant defeat a king."

"In that case, I'll overthrow you and kick you off your throne."

He smiled and walked off with his lackey scurrying behind him.

* * *

I sat on the bench of the gymnasium next to Norman. I saw an Obelisk blue girl looking towards me. She has dark purple hair and blue-green eyes. When she noticed that I noticed her, she snapped her head towards another Obelisk blue girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and started talking to her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned back to see a Ra yellow girl with hazy purple eyes and a loose black ponytail.

"Hey."

"Yo. Sorry for asking, but who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Elizabeth Yosuga. You two are the guys dueling today, right?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, we are. How did you know?"

"What do you mean? Everyone knows. Tyler went around running his mouth about how he was going to beat two reds. I narrowed it down to you two since he said that he was going to beat the new kid and the superstitious one."

Norman decided to join in. "Makes sense. Aren't you the who lost against Jaden?"

She huffed a bit. "Yes, although I couldn't won."

"Yeah, I saw. Mirror force, right?"

She nodded. After a few seconds later, I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the two guys from yesterday. The one with the hair that looked like a kuriboh and the light blue hair. I tried to remember their names. Oh, right. The kuriboh head was Jaden and the bluenette was Syrus.

"Yo, Jaden and Syrus. Random question, but do you know when we start dueling, by any chance?" I inquired.

"Hmm, yeah. In like two minutes." Jaden answered.

I noticed Norman eying Syrus before asking him a question. "Aren't you Zane's younger brother? Or am I mistaken?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"I thought so!" Zane? Anyway, why is Norman so excited. Before I could ask them, a voice boomed over the auditorium. I looked towards the source and saw a woman in a Slifer red uniform with glossy black hair and hazel eyes. I recognized her as Midori Hibiki, my Practical Dueling teacher. "Can Yuri Toujou, Norman Hirata, Tyler Ikutsuki, and Malik Akatsuki come to the center of the auditorium."

I got up and started walking towards the center, with Norman trailing behind me. I stopped in front of the duel field and inserted my deck into my silver and red duel disk from my deck case. I looked across and smirked at our opponents. I noticed that Malik had a confident smile, while Tyler was trying to intimidate us by glaring at us, although it didn't work. I turned to my partner to confirm his condition.

"You ready, Norman?"

"Of course. By the way, i'm using my true deck. The playstyle is powerful effects with average attack."

I nodded. "Understood."

"Alright, students. Today our duel is going to be between two Slifers and two Obelisks. Now then, let us begin!" was commentating. "As the challenged, the Slifers will go first!"

Turn 1-Norman-4000 LP

Hand-5

Norman glanced at his hand before smiling softly. "First off, I summon goatman." A panel appeared that said it had 1800 ATK and 2000 DEF. "Next up, I set two cards and equip goatman with axe of despair." The hybrid gained a wooden axe with a green skull behind the blade, and gained a purple aura. "I end my turn."

Turn 2-Malik-4000 LP

Hand-5

Malik narrowed his eyes as he stared down the biped goat. "I activate intertwined smithing. I fuse the dark attribute Bladerunner-Sword And Shield and the dark attribute Bladerunner-Voodoo Assassin in my hand. _Concealed blades shall abandon all honor. The devil shall gain the technique of the king._ Come forth, level 6, Bladerunner-Fiendish Spear!" A dark haze appeared and then disappeared after a moment. It revealed a man covered in bandages, with an area not covered on his forearm, showing a green marking. He wielded a dark purple spear with crimson barbs near the point. A panel appeared that said it had 2400 ATK and 2600 DEF. "Next up, I activate the equip spell, Gae Bulg. My monster gains 500 ATK. Now attack! Go, Warp Spasm!"

Norman yelled with a smile. "I activate draining shield! I gain 2900 life points and end your battle phase!"

Malik sighed in annoyance. "Tsk. I end my turn by placing a card face down."

Turn 3-Yuri-6900 LP

Hand-5

Goatman-2800 ATK

I glanced at my cards and narrowed my eyes. Three I can use, two are dead cards for now. "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards. Perfecto. "I activate the ritual spell, Shark King's Return!"

Malik looked at me with a cautious look. "This seems interesting."

Tyler also seemed excited. "I finally get to see this scum's card!"

I continued. "I send my Danger Beast-Sleeping Midgardsormr to the graveyard to ritual summon my Arcana Beast-Terror Megalodon to my field!" A magic circle appeared with the symbol of the devil tarot card in the center. My card was in the center and swallowed by it. After a bit, a huge tidal wave appeared and my beast exited it. It had royal blue skin with gold plating on the fins and teeth. It had bright crimson eyes darting around before locking onto the spearman across from it. It roared as a panel appeared that said it has 3200 ATK and 3000 DEF. "I attack you Fiendish Spear. Go, Abyss Rising!" It let out a jet of pure concentrated water and almost hit the warrior.

"I activate the trap, Aegis! All damage is negated this turn by a monster that's level 8 or higher!" A crystal shield appeared and absorbed the water. "Tsk. I set one card and end my turn."

Turn 4-Tyler-4000 LP  
Hand-5

Bladerunner-Fiendish Spear-2900 ATK

Tyler glared at us. "I special summon Burst Cobra. I can summon it when my opponent has a card with more attack points than mine." A cobra with molten scales appeared. It had 1200 ATK and 1800 DEF. "When a reptile type monster is special summoned, I can special summon my Radiant Viper in attack mode." This time a golden viper appeared. This one had 1900 ATK and 800 DEF. "Next, I tribute my two cards and summon my Blood King Cobra!" The two serpents intertwined, merging to form a ruby red King Cobra with a magic circle inscribed on its hood in blood. A panel appeared that revealed it's 2800 ATK and DEF. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **And that's the chapter. Really quick, I want to thank everyone who read this, and everyone who followed and favorited. The next chapter will take a bit longer than usual, but at most it should take 5 days. This is because I want to revise the first two chapters to make them better. Hopefully you liked this chapter, since I put a bit more effort into it. Thanks for reading, and one more thing before I sign off. I would appreciate it if any of you took the time to review. But that's it. See in like 4 or 5 days.**


	4. Update(No,the story is not discontinued)

Yo, so I know that it's been a while. I owe you guys an explanation, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. The reason I haven't been updating is due to two factors; Disinterest and school. To build on the first one, when I started this story, I felt like it would be fun to write, but it's been more tedious than anything. Don't get me wrong, the fast rate of follows and favorites did motivate me, but that could only go so far. However, as much as it sounds like it, I am NOT discontinuing this story. You should expect a new chapter within this week. Speaking on that note. Sorry for making an empty promise last time. I will be revising the first two chapters for real this time. One thing that I will say though, is don't expect the updates to be as frequent as when I started the story. Although, due to this, expect better quality. If any of you care to why i'm not just discontinuing the story, it's because I have a newfound interest in this story. That's all. And as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, it really means a lot.


End file.
